Your Admirer
by Zana Banana
Summary: Xiaoyu is haunted by a mysterious stalker.
1. I

**Tuesday**

* * *

_Dearest Xiaoyu,_

_May I call you Xiao? _

_I often hear your friends call you by that name. I hope that you won't be offended if I refer to you as such, though I am neither a friend nor acquaintance of yours. As a matter of fact, it seems to me that you take pleasure in ignoring me, acting as though my existence is in itself intangible. This is the only way I can speak to you without rousing suspicion and discomfort on your part. _

_Do you know that I watch you? _

_You must know by now, being the intelligent young woman you are. I'm nearly certain I saw you glimpse the black hood of my sweatshirt behind the gymnasium bleachers yesterday. __I use hoods to disguise myself from you; you would probably recognize me right away if my face wasn't shielded from view. I was crouched there during the entire period, observing your gym class as they played volleyball. _

_Volleyball is a sport meant for the outdoors, but the radiance of your presence was enough to convince me that we were located on some distant beach beneath a shining sun. Your optimistic attitude is a sunbeam that's far from oblique, and I respect you for being able to maintain such an outlook in a world like this. _

_Do you see how much I admire you, Xiao?_

_Enough about the events of yesterday; let me tell you how I see you now as I write. Your straight black hair is pulled up into two sleek pigtails, which rest against your shoulders on either side. Your fair face has relaxation and happiness etched into every soft curve. Your bright brown eyes are currently fixed on the friend you're walking beside, a slightly taller girl with short copper hair and freckles lining her sharp nose. _

_The two of you are dressed alike, in pleated plaid skirts, white knee socks, shiny brown shoes, and short-sleeved white shirts with a school emblem stitched into the right shoulders. It's the Mishima Industrial High uniform; you've brought it along with you to every tournament you've ever competed in, which is how I recognize it. _

_That's how we first met, after all; the Iron Fist tournaments act as a medium for our suffocated and otherwise nonexistent friendship, a friendship that I subconsciously wish could evolve into something more. _

_Your innocence is clearly evident as you giggle at something your companion says, exposing your appealing smile to the humid air. _

_Has anyone ever told you your smile resembles a bar of white chocolate? _

_It does, to the extremity of the likeness. _

_Do you like chocolate, Xiao?_

_I know you do; you like it the most in cookies. And, of course, you can't have cookies without milk; that's what you always say. To me, you are the epitome of the milk you speak of; your mere presence makes me feel complete. _

_I think that I'm in love with you, even though I don't know you. Perhaps it's better this way._

_The pink gloss smoothed across your slender lips is visible from where I'm sitting, glinting in the sunlight as you walk. Don't you know you don't need to wear makeup to appear beautiful? _

_You aren't like other women; they cover their imperfections with pounds upon pounds of foundation and distracting colorful eye shadow, when all they truly want is to be accepted for who they are inside, the smothered soul hiding beneath the plastic. _

_You hardly need to be concerned about your appearance; the purity of your personality would be enough to make you pretty if you weren't already so. _

_Can you see me behind the metal sliding board in the playground across the street, Xiao? _

_I doubt you're even paying attention to what's beyond the chain link fence in front of me; you're too preoccupied with being young, bouncing up and down and laughing with your friend._

_What? You want to know who I am? _

_I can't tell you my name, but I can say that my eyes are only for you, and that their brilliant hue divulges a past of mystery and crescent moons. _

_You shouldn't be concerned about my identity; I could never dream of harming you, for that would be a most lucid nightmare. In retrospect, I am only a few years your senior, though your maturity would make strangers think otherwise if we were, by chance, seen walking side by side, hands interlocked._

_Not yet, I'm afraid; we have only begun to play this jovial game, where you and I are the pawns and destiny and fate are the competitors. I know you aren't easily defeated, but perhaps you could let me win just this once so we can be together. _

_I saw you fight in the most recent tournament. Your movements, though attacks, are so graceful and well-practiced, it almost looks like you're dancing around your opponent when you fight. You're agile, and your artillery of moves is as unpredictable when it comes to combinations as your attire; none of the others can so much as challenge you in my opinion. _

_Can you see me grinning as I scribble out this note? _

_I hope that I don't come off as dangerous. Stalker is such a strong term._

_Your admirer. _


	2. II

**Wednesday**

* * *

_Dearest Xiaoyu,_

_It's me again. _

_How are you feeling today, Xiao? _

_You look tired, if not exhausted, and a little concerned. I know why. _

_You were training with your grandfather last night, that bundle of wrinkles and ancient wisdom. He told you that you were slacking, that your attacks aren't nearly as powerful as they were before. He said that if you planned on entering the Iron Fist tournament when it was announced, you'd have to train every night until that day came to qualify._

_You pleaded with him, saying that certain predicaments were shackling your mind and preventing you from obtaining the focused concentration you used to possess, but he shook his head in silent disappointment and saw to it that you trained with him through the night. _

_You don't look anything like the Xiaoyu I know right now. Your raven hair is far from smooth, with pigtails gradually sliding into lopsided positions, and your bright chocolate eyes have dimmed, the energy gone from your thin frame. _

_To crush a delicate, colorful butterfly such as yourself is a sinful shame. I sympathize with the worn zombie you've become. _

_I was observing your training session from afar, my presence hidden by the hollow trunk of a bare tree not far from the dirt-littered ground you were standing on. Powder pink flowers had sprouted up from the sediment in a few places, blurring the edges of the otherwise scarce clearing. A dying sun was slowly sinking beneath the darkening horizon as I watched your grandfather bow to you, initiating the fight. _

_You tried a bombardment of quick slaps and a swift kick, which were evaded easily by your opponent. He wasted no time in his retaliation; a bold counter kick to the chest sent you stumbling back a few steps, but it wasn't enough to deter you. You ran to him, then dropped into a slight stooping position with your arms raised above your head, a poise I've come to recognize. Two low kicks brought his feet out from underneath him, and, grasping the advantage, you followed with an attack to the abdomen that looked as though it'd taken a great deal of energy to deal out._

_Small clouds of dust levitated around your grandfather's feet as he slid backward with the momentum of the impact, though still standing upright. He made a comment about your patience being a fleeting compromise, but you discarded his warning and once again assumed the offensive, launching into the air and intending to land four kicks on his upper chest. _

_Your assault never connected, however, as his hands encircled your ankle and tossed you to the side with ease. Caught off-guard, you tumbled awkwardly in the dirt and forced yourself into a kneeling position almost immediately, although I could see the exasperation and anguish in your russet orbs from my hideout. He attacked without hesitation, this time a triple kick ending with an uppercut to the chin._

_You should have seen the distraught look that crossed my countenance when I saw your jaw clench in defiance and your bottom lip tremble. I knew you wouldn't give up, but the smudges adorning your pale skin were deceiving. _

_He was going to hit you again; I saw his leg retract and wanted to yell to you but was well aware I couldn't. _

_You didn't need my aid, as it seemed; you noticed his ominous movements and balanced yourself on the heels of your feet. In a single practiced move, you jumped into the air and flipped over his head, landing behind him with refinement and kicking him directly in the spine. He doubled over with a low groan, his guard depleted._

_You fell back into your fighting stance, expecting him to continue the training session, but he grinned weakly, saying you were beginning to find your strength, and turned, walking back into the house. _

_You stared after him for quite some time, your muscles slowly relaxing, the unyielding expression clouding your kind eyes gradually dispersing. _

_In that moment, Xiao, I came to realize why it is that I love you; not only because you're beautiful and optimistic, but because of your pure soul and your determination that never wavers. _

_I saw you kneel down and bury your face in your now sullied hands, dark hair falling loose over your shoulders like a mourning veil. I wanted to go to you then, to comfort you and possibly convince you that you were enough, at least for me. _

_Do you know it upsets me to see you so fragile?_

_Now, as I watch you struggle to stay awake, I think that this need I possess to speak to you is becoming a tad unbearable. I don't know how much longer I can go without hearing you laugh or seeing you smile from a closer distance. _

_One day soon, I promise you, you will be mine. _

_Don't worry, Xiao; you will be safe in my arms. Forever. _

_Your admirer. _


	3. III

**Thursday**

* * *

_Dearest Xiaoyu,_

_What are you trying to do to me? _

_I am elated to see that you've quickly recovered from your rough training session, but apparently so is he. _

_Him, there, that young man you're standing with. I recognize him from somewhere, perhaps the tournaments. _

_You've left behind the small group of friends you were with, composed of the redhead I saw you with before and a stout brunette, in favor of talking to him. I followed you here, to the local mall, but certainly didn't expect to see this._

_You've already done a sufficient amount of shopping, reinstated by the several plastic bags dangling off of your wrists. The smile on your face, though sweet and innocent as it's always been, is now agonizing to me. _

_He seems to be gesturing toward an ice cream parlor. I know you could never pass up ice cream. _

_You skip alongside him as he walks to the counter, preparing to order. _

_No! Doesn't he know that you belong to me, that we're meant to be together? _

_I think I heard you call him Jin. _

_Jin Kazama? Even with a history such as his, he's nothing special. Look at him. He's wearing loose gray pants and a black short-sleeved shirt. Boring. _

_Forgive me; this is merely a disconsolate soul speaking. I know that you wouldn't offend me intentionally, Xiao._

_You claim a wooden stool next to his, talking animatedly and looking happier than usual, if that is at all possible. The worker behind the counter brings you your ice cream, peanut butter fudge on a sugar cone. Jin, living up to his bland impression, is handed a simple vanilla cone. _

_The aroma of candy and cookie crumbs is drifting closer and closer to the bench I'm sitting on, an isle away. The bright signs denouncing descriptions and enticing illustrations of the desserts sold at the parlor are quite distracting, but not enough so to make me avoid your bright brown eyes, ignited with the promise of a better tomorrow. _

_You're tugging timidly on the hem of your skirt, an article of the school uniform that fits you so well. _

_Is he making you feel uncomfortable? I wasn't aware that the word 'timid' was in your vocabulary, with how friendly and outgoing you normally prove to be. You're acting different now. Is it him?_

_A gentle pallid of sunlight is filtering through the glass ceiling, spilling over your petite figure. I can feel my defensive attitude fading as I watch you now, illuminated by the sun. You shield your eyes from the ray's intrusion, but I know you appreciate its warmth. _

_Do you know that I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, whether you're wearing the twinkling beams of a yawning sun or the shadow-splitting shafts of a rising moon?_

_I can distinctly remember one night in particular. I was to be participating in an anonymous battle to gain entry to my first actual tournament match. My first match was going to be against you, Xiao. I would have loved to fight with you, to touch you, to bring your attention to me for once. _

_However, Jin had entered the tournament nameless and, unbeknownst to me, was my preliminary adversary. He defeated me in the end, though I fought with determination and resolve, with two kicks and a punch; a brutal combination._

_Two kicks and a punch kept me from you, from a chance to try to become your friend. _

_I will never forget that fight. _

_Even now, as my pencil moves across this piece of paper in my notebook, I can see his spiked black hair coming at me with a force no human could possess, his dark eyes narrowed in sheer determination. I was sweating and tired, and unable to evade. _

_I apologize to you now, Xiao; I should have won. I didn't want to disappoint you._

_You've finished your ice cream, and it seems as though Jin is going to leave. You smile at him once more before the two of you part ways, waving joyfully before flitting off to find your friends. _

_There is a new bounce to your step, I see. __Does he really make you that happy? _

_I can make you just as happy, if not more. I cannot bare to share you with anyone, Xiao; not even the legendary Jin Kazama. _

_Tonight is the night. It has to be. _

_I love you. Please remember that._

_Your admirer. _


	4. IV

**Thursday Night**

* * *

_Dearest Xiaoyu,_

_Did you like the ending to our game? _

_I'm looking down at your pretty face now as I write. Your chest is rising and falling steadily as you sleep soundly, your frail body motionless on the floor of my bedroom. _

_Straight black tresses have fallen astray from the untidy bun you pulled them into, but even so I can still see your pouting lips, as soft and round as petals. You are clad in the lavender silk nightgown you were going to crawl into bed with but never got the chance. Your bare legs are crossed slightly, a subconscious movement. _

_You want to know how all of this happened, I'm sure. __It occurred so quickly, you hardly knew what was going on. _

_I will explain everything to you, for you, my love. Perhaps then you will understand how you've come to be here, in my mercy._

_The first thing to go were the lights. _

_Vision is impaired in darkness, even with intentions as pure as yours. This wasn't the most difficult task of the night; the metallic silver box containing the control wires wasn't hard to find, and when I did, I found it unlocked. I opened the small door to divulge the image of a cross of twisted colored wires, quietly of course. _

_I had come prepared; I pulled a pair of pliers out of my pocket and disconnected the entire main compilation of wires for the sake of certainty. As expected, the lights inside the house, what few had been on at such a late hour in the first place, were drenched in shadow. _

_Your grandfather was out training, I knew; you were the only person home, located in the room two windows from the left on the second floor. _

_Replacing the pliers in my pocket, I tried the front door, my extended hand gloved in black leather. Unlocked. _

_Honestly, Xiao, you made my job all too easy. _

_I crept into your house and up the wooden stairs to the second floor. Your bedroom door was open. Your light had already been off, which explains why you didn't start when I cut the power; you most likely didn't even notice. You were sitting in the middle of the floor with your back facing me, a back that had the posture of a ballerina. _

_It seemed to me that you were organizing photographs in an album by the light of the moon drifting in through your window, the headphones covering your ears casting a rendition of a strange techno song I'd never heard before into the thick late spring air. _

_As aforementioned, you made my task all too simple to complete. The music altered your awareness of your surroundings, and, as far as I could tell, you were entirely oblivious of my presence._

_I have to tell you that I grinned slyly when I saw you sitting there, deliciously vulnerable as a piece of fruit is to the rape and pillage of flies. _

_I produced a white cloth from my opposing pocket, a stretch of linen that I had previously drenched in a sleep-inducing agent. Approaching you from behind, I felt empty and whole at the same time. _

_A curious feeling, that was._

_I inwardly reassured myself. It had to be done. _

_I watched you dance in place for a moment or two before tangling a handful of your beautiful hair in my firm grip and forcing your head back sharply, applying the cloth to your nose and mouth. _

_You struggled against me, as I'd anticipated, but were unable to see my face, let alone break free. You attempted to throw me down just as the chemical took effect, strangling your body into a limp submission. _

_I had to stifle a triumphant laugh as I removed the cloth, shoving it back into my pocket. I then supported your idle form, lifting you over my shoulder with the strength I've become known for. In this way I carried you out of your house, and eventually into mine._

_You changed me, Xiao._

_Most of the people I've met think of me as either an acquaintance or nothing at all. They think I'm distant, incapable of emotion. Seeing you over the years has altered my perception of reality. Your honesty and undying friendliness that once repulsed me has become an inspiration. I don't want to act like I do; I want to act human. _

_You understand, don't you?_

_Do you see how much I love you? __I'm willing to do anything for you. _

_When you awaken from your slumber, we can finally be together, away from probing stares and criticisms. Jin will no longer be able to tiptoe across the thin tightrope that defines our bond, our relationship. No one will. _

_It's such a shame that the only time I can watch over you like this is when you are sleeping. I would press my lips against yours now, but I want you to be conscious for our first kiss._

_I didn't hurt you, Xiao; just like I promised. _

_Now, maybe, you will stay with me forever, as destiny has planned for us. _

_What's that creaking? A weakened floorboard? _

_It sounds like someone has come for a visit. How unfortunate. _

_Sweet dreams for now. _

_Your admirer._


	5. V

**Friday**

* * *

_Ring._

The sound of the telephone ringing resonated off of the walls of the vacant household.

Wang Jinrei was gone, out looking for his granddaughter in desperation. He had returned home after his usual training to find the house empty, the young girl missing.

It wasn't like her to leave unannounced. He'd called several of her friends; perhaps she was still sensitive about the rough words he'd said a few nights before and had gone out to replace her stress with fun. None of them knew of her whereabouts.

Miharu Hirano was particularly concerned when she heard of her best friend's absence; she'd spoken to her not an hour before her disappearance. She dutifully retold the tale Xiaoyu had told her, from purchasing a new purple silk nightgown to seeing Jin, hoping that it would help the search somehow.

At the mention of Jin being the last person to see her, Jinrei became skeptical and decided to investigate the matter himself instead of waiting for the police to report back with an update.

_Ring._

In his distracted leave, Jinrei had forgotten to turn off the television. He'd been watching the news intently up until that point, studying each story involving his granddaughter. The news program was still on, and the living room was tainted with the glowing image of a middle-aged woman shuffling through sheets of paper on her desk.

"In more tragic news," she said solemnly, as she'd just finished a report on the grand opening of a toy store in town and the children that were frolicking about in the street, "Eighteen-year-old Ling Xiaoyu was reported missing late last night by her grandfather, Wang Jinrei. Investigators say there are no signs of forced entry inflicted upon the house. Police are currently in pursuit of a young man by the name of Jin Kazama, who, according to a reliable source, was the last person to see Xiaoyu. If you know anything about this poor girl or her disappearance, please call the studio."

_Ring._

The answering machine picked up the call.

A policeman's voice was projected through the room, a calm, of all things, voice. "Wang Jinrei, this is the police. We've located your granddaughter. She is alive and visibly unharmed. She was discovered by my partner in a secluded house near the outskirts of the city. The mortgage is licensed to Nina Williams."

A pause. "Xiaoyu is currently unconscious, but you can come see her at the station. Unfortunately, we were unable to capture Williams. She must have heard us coming and fled. There was a green composition book lying beside Xiaoyu's body. It contains some disturbing information; better if you read it for yourself."

Muffled cough, deep breath. "The station's research indicates that both Williams and Xiaoyu have been regularly attending the King of Iron Fist tournaments. If I were you, sir, I would rethink allowing my granddaughter to attend the next one; her abductor might show up for a second try. I certainly hope that you receive this message soon, and that it brings ease to your foreseeable panic."

_Click._

As the message recording ended, the newscaster was approached by another member of the news crew. As she receded from their conversation, she turned to the cameras, the foundation coaxed into each crevice of her fault lines becoming evident beneath the bright studio lights.

"Breaking news update," she said quickly, "Ling Xiaoyu has just been found. Police hypothesize that she is unharmed, though knocked out. Nina Williams, a master of infiltration and assassination, is the alleged culprit."

Nina's picture appeared in the right-hand corner of the screen, complete with a dark blonde ponytail and eyes of clear blue. "If you see this woman, please notify the police station immediately. A hefty reward has been issued for her capture."

Outside, a fading crescent moon pierced the approaching daybreak, a waking sky smeared with pink, violet, and tangerine.


End file.
